Many different types of respiratory masks exist providing a variety of different headgear arrangements. Headgear arrangements are used to stabilise an airway interfacing portion and sometimes an air delivery conduit with respect to a patient's face.
One problem encountered by some patients who have long hair is the tendency of the headgear, which sits over the top of the long hair, to slide around over the patient's hair or to displace an outer layer or layers of the patients hair over inner layers. This can compress, move and/or destabilise the airway interfacing portion and mess up and/or tangle the patient's hair. Additionally, current headgear is designed to slide over the head and hair of the patient in order to position it, which can also cause hair to be displaced.